kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Harold West Jeb
Lord Harold West (ハロルド ウエスト, Harorudo Uesuto), sometimes called Harold West-Jebb, is a trader in Indian goods. Appearance West is a tall Englishman with dirty blond hair that he combs forward on top. His dress is not notable, other than being a typical black suit, as one would expect from a businessman. Personality West is a conniving, unethical businessman, who will stop at nothing in order to obtain his goals.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 23 When presenting himself in public, he generally appears calm, self-assured, and overly confident.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 7-11 He seems to care more about his possessions than about people, as he orders Agni to attack Prince Soma, but is visibly distraught when some of his items are destroyed in the process.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 19-26 He is also very concerned with brand names, referring to every item by their brands.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 14 If any of his plans fail, he becomes upset, but immediately begins plotting to try again.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 28 Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest West is first seen when Agni sneaks out to his manor late at night and Soma, Ciel Phantomhive, Lau, and Sebastian Michaelis follow him. He was praising Agni that he did a good job and questions Agni's expressionless face then offers a cigar for him to loosen up. He upholds the brand, noting that these are high quality Havana Cigars and when Agni continues to be silent, he brushes it off, stating that in one week, it will all be over. With Agni's "Right Hand of God", Harold will realize his dream as he has been devising for something for three years, in return for something to do with Meena. Not much else is said at that time, as Soma barges into the room, startling Agni and West. Agni attacks Soma on West's orders, and Sebastian, disguised in a deer's head, is forced to save him. As a result of the chase, many of West's prized possessions were destroyed, much to his dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 14-16''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 18, page 14-26 Ciel, Lau, Soma, and Sebastian later deduce that Agni has agreed to help West win a curry contest, so he can obtain a Royal Warrant for his company''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 19, page 22-23, and in return, Meena would return to Soma as she had been before. Agni's role has been to terrorize the other Indian companies to prevent them from entering the contest, and to make the curry at the actual competition. Ciel calls the case boring, and decides to enter the contest himself, in order to obtain a Royal Warrant, as payment for his time wasted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 23-26''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 19, page 26-30 He notes that Ciel never changes, wearing a well-tailored coat as usual, and asks for the brand in which the latter replies his butler picks out his clothes so he doesn't pay attention to the brands. West repeats that he doesn't change and remembers that Ciel is entering the contest and claims that he cannot lose since he has a curry specialist. He also discusses that his house was broken in to and some of his prized possessions were destroyed, but the criminals were not able to get the curry recipe. He changes the subject and states that he heard the Queen will be attending the show. Since King Albert passed away, she doesn't appear in public often so he'd like for her to taste his curry in front of the audience. He arrogantly mentions that he will receive the Royal Warrant, and when West leaves, Ciel is amused by his assurance that the warrant is already his.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 7-11 During the curry competition, Sebastian adds chocolate to his curry and West ridicules it as a form of advertisement for the Funtom Company that makes candy and toys. Agni then includes blue lobster into his curry and West cockily believes he'll win, saying that Agni's "Right Hand of God" combined with rare and exquisite ingredients, it's irrefutably the highest class of curry brand products.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 22-25 When Sebastian ends up winning the competition instead, West and Meena hide in an alley, where he appears to be angry and distressed by his loss. Meena tells him to cheer up, saying there is always next time. Lau then reveals his presence and says while Ciel will not take out the small fries, he aims to exterminate the bad rats in the city. Ran-Mao appears, swinging a club, and Meena and West scream. It is understood that Ran-Mao killed them both.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 28-29 Anime Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. Curry Contest thumb|right|250px|Harold tries to calm down a curryma-afflicted Meena. During the judging, Meena goes on the rampage from curryma, a spice that negatively affects people whose hearts are burdened. He attempts to stop her, but is thrown away with her new superhuman strength. He is seen landing in some bushes, but is not seen coming out. As such, his status is currently unknown. However, Lau and Ran-Mao are not implied to have killed him or Meena.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 15 Quotes *(To Agni) "Only with this 'right hand of god' will I realize my dream. I've been planning this for three years, so I'll definitely complete it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 15 *(To Soma) "Darn! You put a crease in my new Gieves and Hawks suit!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 20 *"Haha! What's wrong? I'm not asking you to kill him. I just want him to shut up, that's all. Aren't I such a kind guy?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 21 *(To Ciel) "You never change, always wearing a well-tailored coat. So what brand does someone of the earl's status wear?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 8 *(To Ciel) "Between you and I, some spies broke into my home. It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps was broken along with a chess set I got at General Trading. It scares me to even think of it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 9 Trivia * Primarily, Harold imports Indian spices and teas, but also dabbles in general goods and coffee. * He runs a general store called "Harold Trading" and a coffeehouse called "Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, pages 9-10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Curry Contest Arc